When dreams become truth
by A.Padackles
Summary: "Não, não posso dar um filho a Jared, mas ele já conseguiu um para nós"


Título: **When dreams become truth**

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Angst.

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: "Não, não posso dar um filho a Jared, mas ele já conseguiu um para nós"

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Eles são pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Agradecimento: ShiryuForever94.

Dedicatória: essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a Daiane, minha amiga querida e marida, companheira nas loucuras no salão de beleza, no amor por esmaltes, nos surtos por anéis e, principalmente, no amor por PadAckles. Feliz aniversário, flor!

JENSEN'S POV

Às vezes paramos para pensar na vida e percebemos que algumas coisas não foram feitas para nós. Estou num desses momentos, enquanto dirijo sem rumo pelas ruas de Vancouver, lamentando a sorte, o destino, ou seja lá o que. Não quero culpar a Deus porque acredito que Ele não tenha nada a ver com isso, mas talvez eu possa culpar o mundo, a sociedade ou apenas meu coração, pois foi ele quem escolheu a pessoa errada para amar.

Eu amo demais. Sinto um amor tão bonito e puro e ele me corresponde, o que não deveria jamais ser motivo de tristeza. Mas é, porque sou diferente, amo um igual, o que nos faz de aberrações para muitas pessoas.

E exatamente por sermos do mesmo sexo, sou impedido de várias coisas com meu amor.

Querer nem sempre é poder. E não posso o que quero.

Como não poder mostrar ao mundo um amor?

Queria poder sair de mãos dadas com ele, beijá-lo na chuva, fazer amor no mar.

Queria gritar aos quatro cantos que o amo, queria levá-lo ao altar.

Queria poder me declarar abertamente, falar nas convenções do nosso primeiro beijo.

Queria compartilhar a cama com ele todas as noites, durante toda a vida, não apenas por algumas horas.

Queria poder dar um filho a ele.

Eu suspiro. Lágrimas brotam em meus olhos.

Querer nem sempre é poder. E não posso o que quero.

Por que ninguém nunca me ensinou a simplesmente deixar o sofrimento de lado e seguir em frente? Mas seguir para onde, se não é ele quem me espera em minha casa?

Casa? Eu devo estar louco, pois nem casa eu tenho, moro num quarto de hotel. Até parei de mentir para mim mesmo e vendi a linda casa que tinha em Los Angeles. Para que mantê-la, se ela jamais se tornaria meu lar?

Bem, está ficando tarde e decido voltar para minha suíte. Estaciono o meu carro e subo até o andar onde me hospedo. Abro a porta me lamentando pelo vazio da minha vida. Porém, meu quarto não está vazio.

Jared está me esperando, sentando na poltrona. Ele sorri quando me vê, aquele sorriso que traz covinhas para seu rosto e ilumina a minha vida. Aquele sorriso que é meu!

Sei que meus olhos estão brilhando e, quando ele se levanta, aproximo-me para beijá-lo. Só que ele não me beija, ele me pergunta um pouco irritado:

- Onde você estava? Estou lhe esperando há quase duas horas e seu celular só cai na caixa postal.

Eu me desculpo com ele, certamente o deixei preocupado. Meu celular estava com a bateria descarregada. Tento imitá-lo, fazendo uma expressão de filhote querendo colo. E não é que funciona?

Jared cede ao meu charme e sua boca se abre para receber meus lábios e minha língua, mas mais do que isso, ele se abre para receber meu coração e minha alma. Porque quando estamos juntos, não é apenas contato físico, é muito mais que isso. É espiritual, somos dois seres que se completam e se tornam um.

O nosso beijo é lento, mas intenso. Jared percorre meu corpo com suas mãos hábeis e sinto minha ereção crescer. Com urgência, tiramos nossas roupas e ele está tão duro quanto eu.

Caminhamos até o sofá, a cama é longe demais para tanta emergência que temos um do outro. Como eu disse, temos sempre poucas horas juntos e por isso temos que aproveitá-las ao máximo.

Nesse momento estou gemendo com Jared mordiscando meus mamilos e massageando meu membro. Eu retribuo as carícias beijando seu pescoço e sussurrando em seus ouvidos que o amo, enquanto minhas mãos passeiam por suas costas, descendo até suas nádegas. Ele estremece.

Passo minha língua pelos lábios do meu amado e em seguida vou traçando um caminho por todo o seu corpo, bem devagar, arrancando dele vários gemidinhos de tesão. Alcanço sua virilha e começo sugando suas bolas. Ele se contorce de prazer e geme alto quando engulo de uma vez sua ereção pulsante.

Alterno mãos e boca, do jeito que ele gosta e enquanto o chupo com mais e mais vontade, introduzo o dedo médio em seu buraco apertado, girando-o e alcançando sua próstata.

Jared grita de dor e prazer, o que me deixa ainda mais louco para possuí-lo.

Ele me empurra e se afasta de mim por uns segundos e, antes que eu abra a boca em protesto, ele me mostra a camisinha e o sache de lubrificante que estavam no bolso de seu jeans.

Padalecki se aproxima, mas não tão perto que eu possa tocá-lo. Ele me olha maliciosamente e se acaricia. Meu pau quase explode e já não raciocino, apenas imploro, mordendo os lábios, para que ele pare de me torturar.

- Você que começou. – É tudo o que ele me diz, enquanto coloca a camisinha em mim e espalha o lubrificante no meu membro.

Jared se ajoelha sobre mim, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá e aos poucos vou entrando nele. Não deixamos de nos olhar nos olhos, nem de gemer, e eu vou cada vez mais fundo, subindo e descendo, segurando-o pelos quadris e ele não para de rebolar em cima de mim, segurando minha nuca com uma mão e se masturbando com a outra.

Damos um beijo apaixonado, cheio de entrega e sinto seu líquido quente jorrar em nossas barrigas e seus gemidos são abafados pelos meus beijos.

Não demora praticamente nada para, em minha investida final, derramar meu prazer ainda dentro dele.

Por um momento, apenas nos olhamos e daí sussurramos juntos "Eu amo você".

Quando nossas respirações se acalmam, Jared pega minha mão e vamos juntos para o banheiro, tomarmos uma ducha. Obviamente nossos lábios não se desgrudam e um masturba o outro até chegarmos juntos a mais um orgasmo.

Ofegantes, secamos nossos corpos de qualquer jeito e vamos para a minha cama. Jared, um tanto sonolento, começa a falar de Thomas e, quase dormindo, chama-o de "o nosso filho".

A minha sorte é que ele dorme antes que uma lágrima de emoção role sobre meu rosto. Percebo o quão idiota eu tenho sido.

Não, não posso dar um filho a Jared, mas ele já conseguiu um para nós.

Não preciso mostrar ao mundo meu amor, quando já mostro para ele tudo o que sinto.

Para que beijá-lo na chuva ou fazer amor no mar, se posso beijá-lo no chuveiro e amá-lo na cama, no sofá, no chão ou na mesa?

Para que gritar que o amo, se posso sussurrar isso em seu ouvido?

Para que levá-lo ao altar, se ele já está em meu coração?

Para que falar de nosso primeiro beijo, quando posso relembrá-lo enquanto ele dorme ao meu lado?

Para que compartilhar a cama com ele todas as noites, se os poucos momentos nos quais podemos fazer isso são tão intensos e perfeitos como esse que acabamos de ter?

Pensando bem, não preciso de mais nada, já tenho tudo que quero, bem diante de mim.

E adormeço também, com um sorriso nos lábios e a certeza de um relacionamento perfeito em meu coração.

**FIM**


End file.
